The Worst DP Fic Ever
by Call me Mad
Summary: Summary: After reading the worst Harry Potter story ever, My Immortal, I was inspired to write this.  Warning: Contains a Mary Sue, a slaughtering of the English language, and a stupid and pointless plot.


**Steve: Mad...what is wrong with you****?**

**Me: ...I don't know. I think I'm going into shock for writing something so horrible.**

**Steve: *pats my back sympathetically* There, there. It's alright. Why don't I say the disclaimer?**

**Me: *nods***

**Steve: Mad does not own Danny Phantom or the fanfic My Immortal (thank God). Oh, and flammers, bring it on.**

* * *

**The Worst DP Fic Ever**

A short _Danny Phantom _story

Summary: After reading the worst Harry Potter story ever, _My Immortal_, I was inspired to write this.

Warning: Contains a Mary Sue, a slaughtering of the English language, and a stupid and pointless plot.

Hi my name is Lavender Mariah Crystal Sue Mary Leah. Im da most buaetiful person in the world. I am not trying 2 brag, its true. I have long flowing blond hare w/ natural lavendar highlights in it (dats how I got my name, lol). I have a grate bodie that u just have to stair at when I pass. I'm supper funny and no matter what skool I'm at I'm always popular.

Anyway, my family just moved 2 amity park. Today is my first day of school. I woke up and got dressed for da day. I put on a stylish little mini skirt that showed off my long delicate legs (even though I'm really short). I put on a blak shirt w/ a low neck thingy and that stop write above my belly button that showed off all of my curves. I was so skinny that I could almost b anorexic. I didn't have to brush my hair because its always perfect but I did put on some eye liner, mascara, and purple eye shadow that make my violet eyes pop.

After I waz dun getting ready I piked up my purse and my bookbag and fazed thru da floor. Oh yeah, I'm also a halfa. Isn't that soooo kool? My ghost half has lavender hair wiht blond streeks in it, a black mini skirt, and a blak tank top with purple swirlz all over it.

I flew as fast as I culd to school eve tho I wazn't worried about being late because they would let me off anyway, I just no it. So anyway, I flew at like 300 mph and waz in skool within SECONDS. I changed into my human halve just outside the door. When I walked in everybody stared at me. Including a reelly cute black hared boy that was talking to two nerdy kidz. The girl glared at me. She was just jelious of my beuty, everyone always is.

Some chic came up to me and asked me if iwanted to join her popular crowed. I ignored her and walked over to the boy.

"Hi, what's your name?" I asked flirtasiously.

"Danny," he said, ignoring his friends (including that horrible goffik girl) and staring at my wonderous body.

I giggled, "Well, Danny, would you like to, like, walk me to my class?"

Danny nodded so I gave him my books and we walked to the classroom. Me and danny have all the same classes and we sort of became a thing. He glared at all the boys that looked at me and even some of the girls. It was sooooooo sweat!

All of a sudden my ghost sence went off. I looked over at Danny and saw that he had one too! That's just so weird. Maybe he's a halfa too! That would be so awesome. Anyway, everything frzoe and clockwork apeard! "What is it clockwork?" I asked anxiposly.

Danny looked at me in shock. He was probably wonderign how I new colckwork. He asked me, "Lavendar, how do oyu know ClockWork?"

I said to him, "I know him because I'm a halh ghost!"

"OMG I am too!" He shouted happily.

"I know," I told him, "I saw you're ghost sense."

"Oh." He said.

"danny, Dan has except and you will need lavendar's help to defeat him," Clockwork said sadly before dissapeering.

"Oh no! Dan's back! What will we do?" Danny yelped in despair.

"Don't worry sweetie, I'll beat him!" I shouted before turning I nto my ghst half and phasing thru the roof. Dany followed me and I told him to stay back because it was too dangerous but he didn't listen to me. We flew up ontoi the roof where we saw Dan! I flew up to him and punched him in the facxe. He stared at me in shok since he didn't see it coming. He tried to grab me but I waz two fast 4 him. I kicked him in the place wearing guys don't like to be kicked and he doubled over. Wile he was bent over I kicked his legz out form underneath him and he fell flat on his back. After a moment he got up and glared at me. He was about to attack me but I shot an ecto blast at him. The blast nocked him badck into a wall and he slide down.

I laughed, "you can never beat me! I'm the best and I'm not bragging, it's true." Danny nodded in agreement.

Dan continued to glare at me as he got up so I used me ice powers on him and then my ghostly wail. He shattered into a million billion pieces. The crowed that had gatherd arounf thw fight cheered. I ignored them and turned to danny. I pulled him into a passionate kiss. Wehen we pulled apart I saw sam (isn't dat a bois name?) smiling at me.

""Since you are like so pretty and you just defeeted Dan, could we be friends?" she asked.

I ddn't really want to be friends w/ her but since I'm a good person I smiled at her and said, "Sure."

Me and danny kissed again before flying away into the sunset as the whole skool cheered because I was so beautiful and I deffeeted dark dan and me and danny were the hottest couple in the hole school. Life was good.

**The End**

***eye twitch***

* * *

**If you want to see the true slaughter of the English language, here's the link:**

http:/ www. fanfiction. net/s/5 442864/1/bMy_b_bImmortal_b **(remove the spaces)**

**This is not the actually person who wrote it. They were just reposting it for all of us writers out there who want to learn the way to NOT kill a book.**


End file.
